Get Shorty Wiki
Gladys_Rick_Yago.jpeg|Season 2|link=Season 2|linktext=What’s new with the latest season of Epix's Get Shorty TV series? Get_Shorty_movie.jpeg|The film|link=Get Shorty (movie)|linktext=Remember the original film? Miles.jpeg|Miles Daly|link=Miles Daly|linktext=Read up on the criminal-turned-movie-producer. Amara.jpeg|Amara De Escalones|link=Amara De Escalones|linktext=Learn about the powerful and glamorous crimeboss. .]] Miles Daly was a film producer and a member of the Pahrump, Nevada branch of the Capitão Cartel led by the dangerous Amara De Escalones from her casino, Silver Dust, in 2018. Born and raised in Ireland in the late 1970s and early 1980s, Miles would become a fan of the film industry, and would spend a lot of time with his uncle, Eamon, with whom he saw a lot of scarring and gruesome events taking place due to Eamon's involvement in crime in Ireland, even witnessing several men being beaten up and possibly even killed. As an adult, he moved to Pahrump, Nevada around 2002, and after his troubling childhood became involved with crime there, especially within the Capitão Cartel. Miles' job mainly involved collecting drug money from clients of the cartel - or, on most days, punishing those who failed to pay the cartel - often alongside his partner, Louis Darnell, with whom he had built up a friendship, but Daly also worked as a bouncer at the casino. Around 2004 he met prostitute Katie whilst throwing someone out of the casino, and started dating Katie. However, the two ended up inadvertently having a child, Emma Daly, and married each other in order to raise her together. Around 2016, Miles and Katie took a break, and the former began attempting to fix their relationship. Tired of his occupation as a criminal - the reason for he and Katie splitting up - Miles stole a script for a movie - The Admiral‘ s Mistress - from an aspiring writer who was killed by he and Louis after failing to pay Amara for drugs, and visited Los Angeles where he officially became a movie producer. Whilst there he also payed a visit to the office of depressed producer Rick Moreweather - where he also met executive April Quinn - who refused to help with the project until his secretary convinced him after reading the script which she considered to be great. Miles put Louis' name down as the writer of the movie - which convinced Darnell to accompany him to Los Angeles - and convinced Amara to invest in the movie, therefore granting him permission to continue with the project. After having Louis search the home of April Quinn, Miles blackmailed her into helping with the film and work on the title began at Gravity Pictures. After finding a director, Hafdis Snaejornsson, and casting Max Kisbye, Becca Morgan and Nathan Hill in the main roles of Admiral Felton, Lady Margaret and Lord Sheridon, Miles invited Katie and Emma to stay temporarily in Los Angeles. (Read more) and her men arriving inside Lila Lambiaz's building.]] What was your favourite episode of Season 2? And What Have We Learned? Pest Control Selenite We'll Let You Know Fifteen to Thirty Minutes (Depending on Weight) Unlimited (Limited) Banana Split Curtains Safe Space Pickle Who was your favorite main character? Miles Daly Louis Darnell Amara De Escalones Rick Moreweather Emma Daly Yago De Escalones Gladys Parish Katie Daly April Quinn Which adaptation did you prefer? The original novel The film The Epix series More polls Category:Browse